


Monster

by inkteller17



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkteller17/pseuds/inkteller17





	Monster

Being Frank Castle’s younger sister is everything you could possibly imagine. People feared your big brother. Which was nice growing up any time a bully crossed your path, Frank was there scaring them all away. However, once you hit high school and the boys started to flock around you, the boys ended up being too terrified to ask you out when they realized you were Frank’s baby sister. 

Who needed a boyfriend in high school anyway? Without that distraction of boys, you were easily able to graduate at the top of your class and get accepted into your dream school. There you enjoyed your college years, again graduated at the top of your class and of course Frank was there when you earned that degree. 

When Frank entered the military you were worried that it would put a dent in your guys’ relationship, but it had only made you stronger. The first time Frank came home he brought his friends Curtis and Billy. And oh boy, it didn’t take you long to wrap those two around your finger and then you had yourself your very own group of personal bodyguards. 

You couldn’t lie to yourself or to anyone whoever asked you. You were head over heels smitten with a one Billy Russo. The two of you had grown very close over the years. When Frank met Maria you knew immediately that your brother had found the one. There was no surprise when you served as maid of honor and Billy as the best man in their wedding. 

Even after Frank was married you still spent a lot of time with Frank, Maria, and Billy. You four just seemed to be inseparable. The day that Maria and Frank broke it to you and Billy that they were pregnant you both were ecstatic. You both jumped around together cheering that you were both going to be an aunt and an uncle. A few years later when they broke the news again about another pregnancy, both of your reactions were the same when they had told you about Lisa. 

Slowly over the years, you began to find yourself spending alone time with Billy. First, it was the two of you babysitting Lisa and Frank Jr so your brother and his wife could get some alone time away from the kids. Then the two of you made Friday nights movie nights where you would switch off between each other’s places supplying food and a stack of movies. Tuesday’s became bowling night with Curtis and a few other military buddies that they knew. On Sunday’s the two of you always wound back up at Frank and Maria’s for family dinners.

But nothing ever came from the two of you hanging out. Even though you wanted more and Maria swore up and down that Billy was smitten with you nothing ever happened. You were too afraid of rejection that you could never bring yourself to ask Billy our or even admit your feelings. 

The day that everything went to hell you were with Billy. The two of you were planning on a surprise party for Frank. Even though Curtis didn’t think it was a good idea, you and Billy both insisted on doing this for him. Curtis gave up knowing that he was never going to win against the two of you. 

You can clearly remember what you were doing when that horrible phone call came through. Billy had just finished hanging the disco ball he insisted on buying, you were on the top of the ladder and standing on your tip toes trying to finish the last few streamers that needed to go above the door. Your phone rang, but you ignored it. It rang a second time and again you ignored the call, but the third time in a row you had a gut feeling that something was wrong. 

You about fell off the ladder as you hurried down to answer your phone. Billy came around the corner with an armful of decorations just as you dropped to your knees. A scream tore from you as the tears began to fall. Billy dropped the box and hurried to your side as you demanded answers, but got nothing. Billy took the phone from you as you leaned into him and clung to his sweater. 

Everything that happened after that was a complete blur. You don’t remember much once you and Billy got to the hospital. Even after the hospital, you can’t recall being the one making all of the funeral plans. Billy was there though. Right there by your side. 

When Frank went on his mission to destroy everyone that had their hand in killing his family, it was Billy who made sure that you had a personal guard with you at all times. When people started to realize that it was Frank Castle doing all of the killings, Billy wanted to be sure that you were kept safe in case any of Frank’s enemies decided to come after you as a way to hurt him. 

As time went on and Frank made it through his list and got his revenge, it was Billy and Curtis who kept you busy and your mind off the news with your brother’s name and picture planted everywhere. When Frank ‘died’ it was Curtis who decided to keep you in the loop that your brother was still alive and well, but he made you promise not to tell Billy. Curtis had gone against Frank’s wishes by keeping you in the loop. Curtis insisted that you had every right to know that Frank was alive and what he was up to. 

Over time, life felt like it was finally getting back to normal. That’s when life decided to throw you for a loop. The truth smacked you right in the face and it completely shocked the hell out of you. Billy Russo, the man that had fallen in love with, the man who was supposed to be your brother’s best friend had betrayed him. He played a hand in the death of your sister in law and your niece and nephew. You couldn’t believe that Billy would do that to Frank, to your family, to you. 

That’s how you ended up here with Billy and a gun in your face. 

“So it really has come down to using me as bait?” You asked as Billy shoved you back into your apartment so he could enter and lock the door behind him. 

“I’m not going to use you as bait. I wouldn’t do that,” Billy answered. 

“Then why are you here pointing a gun in my face?” You snapped. 

Billy sighed and lowered the gun. You felt a little more at ease now that he wasn’t pointing the gun at you. You made sure to keep a good enough distance between the two of you. All you wanted to do was loop your way around to the kitchen where Curtis had installed the panic button. That button would not only alert the police that something was wrong, but Curtis and Frank would both know that you were currently in danger. 

“I’m not here to hurt you, I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you no matter how much I want to hurt Frank,” Billy told you. 

“So why are you here, Billy? I know pretty much everything by now. Your face and name have been all over the news,” You explained. 

“I just,” Billy sighed. “Needed to see you before I go,”

You looked at him in confusion. 

“What?” You replied in disbelief. 

Billy said nothing. He slipped the gun into the waistband of his pants, tossed down his bag and then began to pace back and forth. His anxiousness was causing you to be a little more on edge. Each time Billy paced away from you-you would take a few steps a little closer to the kitchen. You were so close to getting help here. 

When he finally stopped pacing and his back was turned all the way away from you that’s when you took the risk and dove across the kitchen to where the panic was located. Your fingertips just brushed against it, but Billy had tackled you to the ground. You fought against him trying to get yourself free from him, but Billy was stronger and refused to let you up. 

“Don’t do something stupid,” Billy hissed. 

You stopped squirming. Both of you froze when your cell phone began ringing nonstop.

“You know if I don’t answer they will send the swat team here, Billy.” You told him. 

Billy didn’t want to let you go, but he knew that you were right and he needed to let you answer that phone. 

“One wrong word,” Billy warned. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” You huffed as he rolled away from him. 

You answered your phone on the last ring. 

“Hey Curtis,” You answered. 

“What took you so long?” Curtis asked. 

“I turned my ringer off Curtis. Everybody knows that Frank is still alive and now my friend is all over the news for being apart of it. People who know me are constantly calling,” The lie easily slipped from your tongue. 

“Billy is on the loose,” Curtis warned you. 

“I kind of figured since every channel has his face plastered all over it,” You replied. 

“He could come for you,” Curtis said. 

“Now why would Billy Russo want anything to do with me?” You asked forcing a small chuckle. 

“Come on kid, not only are you Frank’s younger sister, but you two were pretty close. He could use you,” Curtis explained. 

“Please don’t worry about me. Frank told me that you were shot. Worry about yourself, I’ll be fine,” You reassured him.

“It’s always been one of my jobs to keep you safe,” Curtis reminded you. 

“I know that, but this time it’s my job to keep you safe. Stay at the hospital and get better. I’m fine here. Billy is too hell bent on taking out my brother. He doesn’t have time for little ole me,” Again you lied. 

“Okay, I’ll drop it, but you’ll call me if he shows up, right?” Curtis asked. 

“Of course I will. Get some sleep. I’ll swing by tomorrow and bring you some actual edible food,” You teased. 

“Great, I hate hospital food,” Curtis laughed. 

“Goodbye Curtis,” You said before hanging up. 

Slowly, you turned back to face Billy. 

“Was my performance convincing enough for you?” You asked him with a hiss. 

“Listen I didn’t mean-” Billy stopped midsentence when there was a knock on the door. 

You looked at him with wide eyes. You didn’t think that the police would have arrived this quickly. Curtis was quick on picking up your remark about keeping him safe. 

“Do you want me to answer that?” You asked in a hushed tone. 

Billy shook his head. 

“Ma’m, this is Officer Thompson. We talked on the phone this morning. I’m here to take you in for your safety,” Office Thompson said. 

Billy slowly moved towards the door you could see his hand inching towards the gun in his waistband. You knew you had to react quickly before the kind officer lost his life because Billy was losing his god damn mind. You tousled your hair and rumpled up your clothes. You killed the lights as you hurried over to the door. You unlocked the deadbolt but kept the chain in place.

“Hi Officer Thompson,” You greeted with a fake yawn. 

“I’m sorry to wake you Miss Castle, but I have to bring you in. Mr. Russo is still on the run,” Officer Thompson explained. 

“Don’t you think if Billy Russo wanted to cause me any harm he would have already done it by now?” You asked in return. 

“We can’t risk it, ma'am,” He replied. 

“Can’t I just come in in the morning? I’d like one last night in my own bed,” You said. 

“Miss Castle, this is serious business,” Officer Thompson said. 

“I know this is serious. I’m not denying that, but this mess is between Billy Russo and my brother. If I was really at risk of being in danger something would have happened by now. You know I can turn down your offer, right?” You shot back. 

“Agent Madani insists that you come in,” Officer Thompson said. 

“If Dinah really wants me to come in she can come and bring me in kicking and screaming,” You snapped. 

The officer sighed.

“Please, Miss Castle, if you would just-”

A gunshot rang in your ears. You gasped as you heard the sickening thud of the body falling to the ground outside of your door. Your head whipped around to Billy who was still holding the gun. 

“What were you thinking?” You screamed.

“He wasn’t going to give up until you went with him,” Billy replied. 

“I could have talked my way out of it,” You growled. 

“It was taking too long. I had to do what was best,” Billy explained. 

“Billy, once he doesn’t report back or show up with me they are going to know something is wrong and they will send a whole team of officers here,” You told him. 

Billy rolled his eyes. 

“He’s a nobody I don’t understand why you’re so upset,” Billy said. 

You just shook your head. How could he not understand why you were so upset. 

“Billy,” You began. 

“Come on let’s go,” Billy cut you off. 

You watched him grab his bag and swing it over his shoulder. 

“What are you talking about?” You asked. 

“We need to get out of here and I guess I’m going to have to keep you with me now,” Billy said. 

“Fuck that, I’m not going anywhere with you! I thought I could,” But Billy’s sharp laugh cut you off. 

“Thought what? That you would be able to talk me down? Save me? I had a hand in helping to kill your family. And after tonight I’m going to be the reason why your brother is dead and you have nobody left. You can’t save me.” Billy hissed. 

You took a step away from him. 

“I wish I’d never met you,” You cried as you wiped away the tears. 

Billy lunged forward to grab you by the front of your shirt. You placed your hands on his chest to keep you from stumbling all over the place. You looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Take. That. Back.” Billy hissed at each word. 

“You killed my family. You hurt Curtis. You’re trying to kill my brother. You’re dead to me William Russo,” You snarled. 

Billy pulled you a little closer. 

“I never thought I’d hear those words come from you,” Billy admitted. 

“What did you think that I was going to leap into your arms when you forced your way into my apartment? Spill my undying love for you? Fuck that, I did love you, Billy. I loved you for a long time. But as I look at your all I feel now is disgust. You’re a monster,” You said coldly. 

Billy cut off any other bad statement you had about him with his mouth. You struggled against him to free yourself. When Billy finally stopped kissing you he released you. Stumbling backward you wiped your mouth clean with the back of your hand. 

“I’m going to go and finally put an end to your brother. You can try to run and hide, but when this is all over I’m coming back for you,” Billy said before rushing from your apartment. 

Taking a deep breath you fell to your knees struggling to breathe. You rode through the panic attack. When you could finally calm your breathing you found your cell phone and called Madani. 

If there was any chance of Billy killing Frank tonight, you knew that you had to get out of here and the best way to do that was to trust Madani one last time. Whether you still loved Billy Russo or not, your safety and sanity had to come first. 

As for Billy Russo, the man you once loved, was dead to you and you would never be able to forgive him for this. Ever.


End file.
